


По кругу

by Loftr



Series: Прощение. Фандом "Хоббит" [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Мне надоело наматывать круги по этому подобию Ангбанда. Я разорву эту связь. Тебе полегчает, отец; я уверен, что тебе станет лучше. Ты станешь прежним, я - свободным.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Series: Прощение. Фандом "Хоббит" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830424





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2015 году.

Чувств нет… Они сгорели давно в дикой возбуждающей страсти и такой же жажде раствориться друг в друге. Я был уверен – это звериный инстинкт, ничто иное не могло описать сносящие крышу эмоции. Раньше я внушал себе, что не только в моём сердце живут светлые, тёплые чувства, но и в его. _Ada_ – он моё проклятие и кошмарный сон, только от него бросает в жар. _Ada_ – ты самое страшное наказание. Эру, за что мне это? До жути неправильно… Почему нельзя просто любить своего _отца_ без всяких последствий? 

Холодные губы прижимаются к бледной коже на шее, жестоко скользят вниз, будто специально задевают ту самую точку, синюю венку на шее. Он знает все мои слабые места, знает, как мне доставлять незабываемое удовольствие. _Ada всезнающий_. Ты используешь эти познания лишь себе в удовольствие, не хочешь делиться блаженством со мной. Ты жестокий, _Ada_. Твоя невидимая забота – дешёвая фальшь. В каждом объятии, в каждом поцелуе и движении чувствуется сладкая, приторная ложь. Я чувствую резкое движение внизу живота, оно отдаётся жуткой болью – заставляет меня вскрикнуть, сдерживать порыв невозможно. _Ada_ останавливается и смотрит проницательно на меня. Неужели боишься причинить мне боль, _отец_? Как это смешно, _папа_ , смешно до печали. Как хочется кричать ещё громче, орать тебе в лицо, что боль ты причиняешь мне уже много лет. 

Помнишь нашу первую ночь? Плавные движения, стоны в унисон. Тебе всегда нравилось вслушиваться в крики сына, в его мольбы не останавливаться. Мне интересно, _великий король_ , ты чувствуешь себя сильнее, издеваясь с каждым разом всё искуснее надо мной? Ты получаешь с каждым разом всё большую дозу криков, _отец_.  
_Я могу поделиться ими в последний раз…_

Приятные чувства ластятся внизу живота, а твои движения становятся резкими и более глубокими, ещё более откровенными. Ты на грани, я знаю, у меня привычка замечать это в самый пик экстаза.  
\- _Ada_!

Тебе всегда нравилось, когда я, выгибаясь в спине, выкрикивал твоё имя и прижимался ближе, цепляясь, будто за последнюю опору... Я чувствовал, когда ты впитывал мои крики с упоением, по телу пробегала дрожь. Мы дрожали на двоих, только вот я от боли, а ты - от наслаждения. 

_Ada_ … Ты делаешь мне одолжение – пытаешься доставить мне такую же отраду, нежно и отрывисто целуешь ключицы. Тянешься к губам, я знаю, чего ты желаешь, но мне не нравятся внезапные порывы. Я Не Хочу этого поцелуя (наверное). Поворачиваю голову в другую сторону, пытаясь пересилить себя, стараюсь не думать об этих утешительных и холодных глазах, о прекрасном… “Нет!” - я решил покончить со всем, оборвать все концы раз и навсегда, ведь нельзя тешиться такой любовью своего _отца_. Это неправильно, грязно и… и аморально. Что будет, когда об этой связи узнают другие? Мне просто придёт конец? _Отец_ бережно проводит длинными пальцами по щеке, капканом сжимает мой подбородок и возвращает голову в исходное положение.  
\- Что-то случилось, Леголас?

Твой равнодушный и суровый голос заставляет всех, кто когда-либо услышит его, падать в восторге и захлёбываться от любви к тебе. Но только не меня, с каждым веком он кажется мне всё более спокойным, напоминает мне безжалостную фригидность. 

В тебе ни капли сострадания, нет тех эмоций, которые ты испытывал к моей матери. Голубые глаза, подёрнуты ещё пеленой недавнего возбуждения, смотрят незаинтересованно, вяло. Такие мёртвые, такие до боли охладелые... О, Эру, _Ada_ , почему ты всегда такой холодный, почему не можешь разделять со мной те же чувства, что я испытываю каждый день?! Ты давно уже пуст внутри, заполняешь эту дыру лишь примитивными нуждами.  
\- Нет... Ничего, _отец_ , ничего.

Глухой, осипший от постоянного крика, голос сорвался и вылетел с моих уст. Интересно, дошли ли эти слова до слуха _Владыки_? Поверил ли ты мне, _отец_? Почему моей вечной мольбы в глазах недостаточно? Неужели, мои попытки прекратить это безумие никогда окончатся?

Трандуил - великий и холодный, как зима в Лихолесье. Поверь мне, _отец_ , мне уже давно не интересно играть в твои детские игры, я прошу тебя отступить. И ты отстраняешься – это поражает меня, как никогда прежде. Такое ощущение, словно связь между отцом и сыном восстанавливается, и ты слышишь мои мысли, читаешь их и, наверняка, сердишься. Сейчас я снова почувствую эту жгучую боль в груди, снова ты меня возненавидишь.

 _Отец_ ложится рядом, прижимает к себе меня, крепко накрепко сковывает под крылом. А что я? Я кладу свою голову тебе на грудь и слышу размеренный стук сердца: "Тук-тук, тук-тук". Оно такое же чёрствое, как и твои глаза, _Ada_. Это так странно и привычно, что я в сотый раз задаюсь вопросом: “По какой причине ты не меняешься, _папа_? Даже ради меня. Почему ты не любишь своего сына?..”

У нас с тобой невероятное сходство. Столь красивые и отливающие золотом волосы, сизые оттенки в глазах, даже бледная кожа, она от тебя! Иногда, если я долго всматриваюсь в своё отражение, вижу там не себя, вижу олицетворение тебя, _отец_. Мама всегда говорила: “Будущий король Лихолесья, ты будущий Трандуил, милый мой”. Нет, это совершенно не так! Пусть знают все, что я отличаюсь от него! Мама, я другой! Я не скрываю своих чувств, оставаясь с _Владыкой_ наедине, я живой, настоящий (почему этого никто не замечает, я могу даже улыбнуться в доказательство своей жизни). _Отец_ \- это всего лишь красивая скульптура Создателя. Неужели твоя душа пропала на века? Ответь мне, _Ada_... Ответь! Не молчи!

Я возненавидел его молчание, готов кричать и биться в припадке, лишь бы ты открыл свои чувства, открыл мне, что у тебя на душе, в существовании которой я усомнился ещё пару веков назад. Моё нутро разрывает от гнева - он строит из себя эгоистичного короля, убивает себя на глазах окружающих. Они не видят и продолжают плясать под твою мелодичную песню, _папа_. Я знаю - наутро всё будет как прежде: сухое равнодушие на лице и беспамятное отрицание того, что происходит каждую ночь в королевских (порочных) покоях. 

Я стал зависим от этого, я возвращаюсь каждую ночь в эту комнату, надеясь, что замечу хоть какие-то перемены в _короле_ , но ухожу с пустотой в душе. Каждый раз обещаю себе, что с меня хватит, и каждую ночь извращаю этот факт. _Отец_ , ты делаешь из меня своё подобие! Услышь меня! Снова горячие стоны, тиски твоих длинных пальцев, искусное наслаждение – порочные грехи. Ох, эти стены много чего услыхали…  
По кругу... _Ada_ , я выплясываю опасный танец амели по кругу! Ты – главный кукловод.  
Мучительно – это когда я не в силах тебя потерять. _Ada_? Почему ты не видишь этот отвратительный шов эмоций в моих глазах? Неужели ты не замечаешь – я медленно истощаюсь в твоей золотой клетке. В клетке, которая всё больше отстраняет меня от тебя. 

Решение принято, мне надоело наматывать круги по этому подобию Ангбанда. Я разорву эту связь. Тебе полегчает, _отец_ ; я уверен, что тебе станет лучше. Ты станешь прежним, я - свободным.  
Знаю, что не будет меня переубеждать, не попросит второго шанса, даже вопреки своей гордости, лишь потому, что замечает мои попытки вернуть в него жизнь.  
Мне кажется – ты тихо спишь, и знаешь – это самые лучшие моменты в моей жизни. Когда твоё спокойное лицо не испорчено тщеславием и высокомерием.

Тихое размеренное дыхание, тёплая рука на моём бедре. Спи, _мой_ _отец_. Сегодня последняя наша ночь вместе. Я чувствую, что завтра всё изменится, чувствую, что тебя это огорчит, но так надо, _Ada_ , нужно нам двоим, как глоток свежего воздуха.

Наша связь порочна, так нельзя, нас не поймут. Раньше я боролся, раньше был огонёк, что держал меня подле тебя... Ещё вчера я терпел, закрывал глаза, пытался выкинуть все ужасные слова о нашей любви, но сегодня всё изменилось. Любовь остыла, нет смысла бороться дальше. 

Тяжело вздохнув, ты сильнее притянул меня к себе. Почувствовал, что я покидаю тебя? Пусть будет так, _отец_ , я уже всё давно решил для себя. Нам нужно отдохнуть: мне наконец-то перестать жить надеждами, тебе понять, что же ты сделал не так.  
\- Леголас...

Шепчут твои губы. Даже сейчас я слышу в твоём голосе больше любви и нежности. Нет, всё решено. Я не вернусь в этот круг, где с каждым днём схожу с ума только от одного твоего вида. Спи, _мой_ _отец_ , пусть тебе приснится сон, где я не покидаю тебя, где мы счастливы с тобой. О Эру, почему всё так сложно? За что ты нас наказываешь? За нашу связь или любовь, которая перешла все границы разумного? Но сердцу ведь не прикажешь. _Спи, мой царь, мой отец, моя любовь..._


	2. Chapter 2

Утро наступает быстро, но я не ухожу, как всегда, а жду пробуждения _отца_. Целую ночь я не мог сомкнуть глаза, чувствуя, как сердце нервно сжимается. Почему же так сложно? Почему не может понять всё без слов? 

Я знаю, ты давно уже не спишь, о чём-то размышляешь. А знаешь, как я узнал? Твоё дыхание во сне более ровное и ты не так сильно прижимаешь меня к себе. Хорошо, что я лежу спиной к тебе, не вижу твоих глаз, которые изменили бы моё решение... Тишина противно давит, она как будто отдаляет нас друг от друга. Не мучь меня, _отец_! Прошу, скажи хоть слово! Не слышишь, как всегда. Ничего, я смирился, такова моя судьба.  
\- Почему ты остался?

Раздалось у самого уха. Бархатный голос, заставляющий сжиматься сердце в предвкушении и бурлить кровь в теле. Я знал, что ты задашь этот вопрос, но оказался полностью неготовым. В голове роилось множество слов, но ни одно не подходило для ответа. Рука _отца_ выводила замысловатые узоры на моём животе, однако всё это наиграно. Я же чувствую, _Ada_ , ты хочешь большего сейчас.  
\- Леголас?

В твоём голосе появляются ноты раздражения. Прости, _Ada_ , прости меня за всё. Я не знаю, что ответить, не знаю, как сказать, чтобы ему не было больно. _Мой король_ , ты когда-нибудь сможешь понять, почему мне сейчас так плохо? Я не понял и, наверно, никогда не пойму.  
\- Просто захотел побыть с тобой, отец.

Веришь? Или я так и не научился врать тебе? Знаю, что чувствуешь ложь в моих словах, но продолжаешь молчать. Зачем, _отец_? Зачем ты мучаешь нас двоих?! Тебе же от этого больнее, _Ada_. Не надо, не мучь себя.

Я могу быть для тебя кем угодно, но ты не замечаешь той любви и искренности в моих глазах. Действия наши пропитаны ложью и грехом, однако мои глаза никогда не врали тебе, отец. И сейчас... Если я посмотрю на тебя, то ты всё поймёшь. Без слов. Страшно мне, я боюсь, что последует после, ведь ты опасен в гневе, как хищный голодный зверь.  
\- Зачем ты врёшь мне?

Неужели он только понял? Неужели до сих пор не слышал всей фальши в моём голосе? Не видел, как мне больно? _Отец_ , кто ты? Раньше ведь было всё не так, ты был другим. В те времена я не задумывался о правильности всех наших действий, а сейчас...  
\- Я не могу врать вам, _Владыка_.  
\- Но врёшь.

Резко, как лезвием по сердцу. Только не отталкивай меня сейчас, ведь мне будет намного тяжелее сделать следующий шаг. _Отец_ , хоть сейчас, прошу, не иди на поводу у разума. 

Ты встаёшь с постели, оставляя меня одного. Холод тут же пробирается к моему телу, пустота завладевает моим сердцем. Слышу шорох одежды, который кажется сейчас таким громким в этой тишине. Неужели ты так всё и оставишь, _Ada_? Неужели не попробуешь что-то выяснить? Следую твоему примеру и сажусь на кровати, всё ещё не смотря на тебя. Не смогу я осилить, не смогу, увидев твой взгляд на себе, вырваться из круга. 

Холодная кровать, холодный пол, холодная комната, ты холодный... Мне порой кажется, что _отцу_ намного проще жить с этим холодом в сердце, чем чувствовать. Может оно и правильно, ведь король должен быть беспристрастным, но не наедине с тем, кого любишь. Ведь любишь? Или уже нет? Ты сросся с этой маской безразличия, даже не понимая того, что приносишь мне так одну боль. Закрываю глаза и медленно бреду к креслу, где должна лежать моя одежда. Я уже выучил всю эту комнату, _отец_ , могу без ошибок сказать, где что находится, но тебя я так и не узнал. Вроде бы родной, но одновременно с этим чужой.

*******

Леголас терялся в своих чувствах. Он просто не знал, как вести себя дальше, но одно ему было точно известно – покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Эта связь с отцом ненормальна, но много лет назад Леголасу казалось, что всё должно именно быть так. Они охладели друг к другу… Нет, не они, а только Трандуил, который вечно прятал свои чувства за маской высокомерия. Леголас понимал, что королю присуще так вести себя, но не с сыном же!

 _«Ненормально и опасно»_ , - билось у эльфа в голове. Другое же дело – чувства к Тауриэль, которая всегда была рядом. Сестра, не больше, но сегодня он заставил себя посмотреть на неё с другой стороны. Красива, воспитана, грациозна и всегда поддержит. Леголас метался в сетях чувств, которые сам же и расставил… Определённо, Тауриэль была довольно привлекательной, была именно той, кто сможет вывести его из этого проклятого круга. 

Гномы… Больше всего его занимала эта тема. Тринадцать гномов сегодня были найдены в лесу, найдены на территории его Владыки. Что надо? Что забыли? Среди них Леголас узнал Торина, сына Траина, но не подал виду. Он наслышан от отца про этого гнома, наслышан о том, какой он жадный, как дракон, что сейчас обитает в Одинокой горе. _«Не моё дело, всё это не моё,_ \- мысленно повторял Леголас, пытаясь успокоить своё взбушевавшееся сердце. – _Зол… Отец будет сегодня очень злым, но мне всё равно надо будет объясниться с ним»_. Он боялся того, что будет, боялся последствий, которые принесут лишь боль… неизвестно кому из них.

Определённо, сегодня он должен раскрыть правду или бежать, как можно дальше. Спасения не будет нигде, отец найдёт его везде, если не донести до него всю ту боль и потерянность сына. Тяжёлое дело предстояло, но Леголас слишком долго откладывал его. Пора… А если пойдёт что-то не так, то запасной вариант всегда есть.

Леголас видел, как один из гномов разговаривал с Тауриэль, а она ему мило отвечала. Ревность? Может, где-то очень глубоко, но эльф заставил её разгореться. _«Столько лет была она всегда рядом и поддерживала меня. Тауриэль никогда не скрывала своих эмоций. Только она сейчас мой спаситель, она та, кто разрушит этот порочный круг. Она должна стать больше для меня, чем просто сестра»_ , - повторял Леголас, но никак не мог поверить в свои слова.

Трандуил был зол… О-о, нет, он был в ярости. Какой-то гном, пусть даже и сам сын Траина, отказал в помощи Владыке Лихолесья! Как?! Как ему удалось отказать такому заманчивому предложению, когда сам Леголас не может устоять пред величием своего отца? Эльф почувствовал себя… ничтожным? Да, именно ничтожным. Ему казалось, что для Трандуила он всего лишь кукла для утех, ну, и наследник, который займёт его место. _«Не хочу! Я не хочу быть похожим на тебя, отец! Я хочу остаться живым!»_ – кричал Леголас, но никто его не слышал, даже отец.

Леголас стоял перед отцом, силясь что-то сказать. Язык как будто присох к нёбу, и ни одно нормальное слово так и не скатилось с его губ. _«Плохая идея, плохая»_ , - шептал ему ехидный голосок. Плохая? Не знал. Удачная? Нет, точно не сейчас, когда Трандуил до сих пор на взводе, хоть и контролирует все свои эмоции.  
\- И? – владыка Лихолесья нетерпеливо посмотрел на сына. – Мы ещё так долго будем стоят или ты всё-таки соизволишь не тратить моё время?  
\- Отец, я… я… - Леголас перевёл свой взгляд на пол, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Нужно всё прекратить.  
\- Не мямли! Говори чётче и, возможно, я тебя расслышу, - на губах Трандуила появилась торжествующая улыбка, когда Леголас в порыве сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Нужно покончить со всем раз и навсегда, - выпалил эльф, подымая решительный взгляд на отца.  
\- Леголас, я же говорил, что пауки не…  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я! – выпалил Леголас, тем самым перебивая отца. – Мне надоело, что ты так себя ведёшь. День ото дня я надеюсь, что ты снимешь свою маску высокомерия и тщеславия, но нет. Ты продолжаешь делать вид, что ничего не видишь. Но разве это так? Неужели король не видит, что происходит с одним из его подданных?! Это больно, отец, и… и ненормально! Наша связь ненормальна и порочна. Отец не может любить так своего сына, а сын – отца. Всё это одна большая ошибка, которую ты просто не замечаешь или же делаешь вид, что так и должно быть. Каждый раз, отец, ты приносишь мне только одну боль и разрушение души. Но это нормально только для тебя! Тебе плевать на меня и на то, что творится со мной. Почему, Ada?.. Почему ты считаешь, что это правильно, что в этом нет ничего ужасного? Почему мне нельзя просто любить Тауриэль, которая всегда была отзывчива ко мне? Да, отец! Даже простая эльфийка больше чувств проявляет ко мне, нежели родной Ada! 

Леголас остановился, понимая, что только что сказал. Это… Это совсем не то и не так, как он планировал. Уже в какой раз он говорит себе, что это очень плохая идея. И сейчас, смотря в яростные и раскалённые очи отца, в который раз соглашается с самим собой, но ничего не возвращается на круги своя. Он уже сказал это, он сказал ему всё, что гложет уже столько лет. Он на самом деле ожидал этой реакции, готовился к ней, и чувствовал облегчение от того, что Трандуил ещё ничего не сказал. (Пока не сказал...)

Они стояли в просторных покоях Владыки, стражи за дверьми не было, никого здесь не существовало кроме них двоих - отца и сына, двое любовников. Леголас сообщил королю не лучшую новость, этой мыслью он тешился по пути сюда и радовался, что, наконец, обретёт свободу, он готов был даже сбежать из этого королевства, сбежать навсегда, прихватив Тауриэль с собой - она бы согласилась на это (он был уверен в себе).  
Сейчас же, стоя и смотря в эти голубые глаза (впервые за столь долгое время запалённые огнём, пусть и яростным), принца одолевали сомнения...  
\- Твои слова ничтожны, Леголас.

Его спокойный голос будоражил сознание, заводил шестеренки. Леголас нервно сглотнул, глядя как длинные пальцы отца замирают в дюйме от кожи, его глаза начинают хаотично метаться туда-сюда, тело чует опасность - мозг усердно опровергает её, тешась мыслями об отцовстве.  
\- Это ты ничтожен, Ada, - выпалил Леголас.

Звонкая пощёчина, из-за чего он еле удерживается на ногах. Щека нещадно печёт, но, на удивление, боли, как таковой, Леголас не почувствовал. Странно, эльф ожидал, что отец за его слова не только влепит ему пощёчину.

Великий король Лихолесья сейчас пребывал в ярости. Нет, не так. Он был разъярён. Леголас впервые видел отца таким, впервые Трандуил не скрывал свои эмоции. _«Неправильно, не надо было так… Неправильно было приходить каждую ночь к отцу и стараться насладиться его ласками!»_ \- пытался переубедить себя Леголас.

Дыхание сбилось, когда Трандуил навис над своим сыном. Леголас чувствовал исходящую злость от своего Владыки, который явно что-то задумал.  
\- Ada, я…

Не успел Леголас договорить, как рука отца схватила его за шею, подымая голову сына вверх. Глаза в глаза, непонимание и ярость. Эльф не хотел причинять ему боль, пусть лучше он сам испытывает её. Хватка на шее стала сильнее, но Леголас послушно стоял на месте, смотря на своего короля и не пытаясь изменить хоть что-то. _«Просто успокоиться, мне нужно просто успокоиться»_ , - повторял про себя Леголас.  
\- Грязно, считаешь, - прошипел Трандуил на ухо сыну. – Неправильно и эгоистично с моей стороны… Что ты об этом вообще можешь знать? Боишься того, что другие будут против. Что ты можешь знать, проведя все свои дни в моём замке?

Вопрос повис в воздухе тяжёлым грузом. А ведь Трандуил в чём-то прав. Леголас никогда не выходил за границу владений отца. Глаза сами опустились, и эльф закусил губу, чтобы не выпалить ещё какой-то ерунды.

Король Лихолесья ослабил хватку на шее сына, чувствуя и видя его покорность. Неужели Леголас действительно так думает? Неужели хочет уйти и покинуть его, своего отца и своего короля? Ярость, уже уходившая, вновь завладела разумом Трандуила. Он не уйдёт! Его сын навсегда останется с ним! 

Леголас удивился, когда рука отца легко соскользнула с его шеи. _Неужели отпустил так легко? Неужели, Ada, ты понял, что в твоей клетке я сам, один, без тебя и страдаю? Я, честно, не хотел говорить о том, что Тауриэль мне нравится, что ты ничтожен, но ты сам меня спровоцировал своим поведением… Отец, не молчи, скажи, что не злишься, что понимаешь, прощаешь и отпускаешь. Ada, я не хочу, чтобы мы отстранились друг от друга, но ты вынуждаешь меня это сделать._  
\- Мой сын, мой наследник… - прошептал Трандуил, проведя холодными пальцами по щеке Леголаса. – Мой сын решил, что достаточно осведомлён в науке о жизни и может сам решать, что делать и говорить, а что – нет.  
\- Отец, ты неправильно… - начал Леголас, но его перебил ледяной голос Владыки.  
\- Он утверждает, что уже вырос и решил поразвлечься с другими, наивно полагая, что это любовь. Он считает, что связь между отцом и сыном недопустима и порочна.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты, - Леголас стал отступать назад.  
\- Мой сын не знает, что такое грязно и аморально на самом деле, - на губах Трандуила расцвела холодная улыбка, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего. 

Мелкая дрожь прошлась по телу Леголаса, заставляя поёжиться. Пристальный взгляд отца заставлял все внутренности сжаться в тугой ком. Сразу стало как-то неуютно в светлой комнате короля.

Трандуил больше ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на своего сына. Леголас склонил голову и, повернувшись у двери, направился прочь из покоев отца. Сердце бешено колотилось, а в голове было лишь одно: _«Почему отец ничего не сделал?»_ Понимание всей ситуации озарило эльфа, из-за чего он застыл на месте. Неужели Ada опустится до такого?..  
\- Леголас, - горячо и тихо раздалось над ухом, посылая волну страха по телу. – Неужели ты думаешь, что просто так уйдёшь?

Тяжёлые руки легли на плечи и с силой сжали их. Леголас закрыл глаза и повернулся лицом к отцу, собираясь сказать, что это всё было сказано зря, как его губы накрыли губы Владыки. Жестокий, властный поцелуй не приносил никакого удовольствия. Руки отца переместили на его запястья, сковывая их и не давая оттолкнуть себя.  
\- Ada, – эльф разорвал поцелуй и с неуверенностью посмотрел на отца, - это будет ошибкой.

Но король Лихолесья ничего не ответил, потянув за собой растерянного наследника. В голове отчётливо бьётся, что это нужно остановить немедленно, но Леголас не успевает ничего сказать, как его опрокидывают на кровать.  
\- За свои слова нужно платить, - с каким-то наслаждением тянет Трандуил, с силой сжимая руки сына, прижимая их к прохладной поверхности постельного белья, а бёдрами зажимает его ноги, не позволяя сопротивляться.

Страх новой волной накрыл его разум, сковывая мышцы, а скулы обожгло еле заметным румянцем, что не скрылось от холодных глаз Трандуила. Тонкие губы растянулись в презрительной улыбке.  
\- Отец, это неправильно, - Леголас не прекращал попыток остановить Трандуила.  
\- Ты боишься меня, - прошептал Владыка Лихолесья на ухо сыну, как будто не слыша его, и, проведя языком по ободку хрящика, больно прикусил его.

Леголас дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться из плена отца. Нет! Он не позволит ему сделать этого, Леголас не станет молить о пощаде и извиняться за свои слова. Он сможет «победить» отца, сможет сбежать отсюда раз и навсегда.

Сильная, звонкая пощёчина, острая боль, которая пробежалась по нервам от скул до сердца, кольнув разочарованием и обречённостью. Не верящий, пустой взгляд впился в потолок, пытаясь хоть там отыскать ответы и силу.

Трандуил всматривается в потерянное выражение лица сына, отмечая, что он не чувствует жалости, лишь животное желание. Король Лихолесья притягивает к себе всё ещё упирающегося Леголаса, сажает его себе на колени и заставляет положить его голову себе на плечо. Зачем сын пришёл к нему и сказал все то, что думал, зная о последствиях? Зачем соврал, если думает совсем иначе?

Пальцы заскользили по груди Леголаса, расстёгивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Странно, но наследник совершенно не сопротивляется, лишь нервно дышит, когда холодные пальцы прикасаются к коже. Волосы отца до сих пор мокрые, а на теле заметны мелкие капли воды. Зачем пришел в такое время, ведь прекрасно знает, что Трандуил только выходит из купальни?

Рубашка стянута и небрежно отброшена в сторону, как и халат Владыки. Сейчас его мироощущение занимает лишь этот сводящий с ума страх сына и бешеный пульс под самыми губами у такой соблазнительной шеи.

Леголас не хочет всего этого, он противится в душе, а тело позорно онемело. Трус, негодный наследник...

Он как-то отстраненно ощущает чужую влажную ладонь на своей пояснице... Смоченные слюной пальцы оттянули пояс его штанов и скользнули внутрь, мягко поглаживая ягодицы, и, не спеша, лаская бархатистую кожицу ложбинки меж ними. Они почти трепетно прикасались к самому колечку мышц, чуть надавливая и оттягивая в сторону, растягивая шелковые стенки. Сломать, показать зарвавшемуся мальчишке, где его место.  
\- Не хочу, - совсем по-детски всхлипнул Леголас, впиваясь ногтями в плечи отца, поддаваясь назад и стараясь ускользнуть от прохладных пальцев Трандуила. - Остановись...

Трандуил засмеялся и облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как собственное сердцебиение переплетается с бешеным ритмом наследника. Налитый кровью член, уже болезненно ноющий от напряжения, упирается чувствительной головкой в бедро, сидящего на коленях, сына, доставляло далеко не удовольствие.

Терпение, натянутое струной, рвётся и Трандуил опрокидывает Леголаса на постель, нервно срывая штаны со стройных ног, разводя их в стороны и устраиваясь между ними, замечая вспыхнувший ужас в глазах сына.  
\- Отец, прошу... - начинает он, но губы Владыки впиваются в его, обрывая любые протесты.

Сразу два пальца врываются в его проход, болезненно растягивая стенки, заставляя Леголаса приглушенно прорычать в губы отца. Трандуил заставляет его крепко обхватить ногами свою талию, придвигаясь ближе к горячему телу. 

Он не хочет поддаваться, не хочет принимать условия отца, но... Под веками начинают собираться слезы и Леголас, не щадя сил, впивается зубами в чужой язык, собственным ртом принимая сдавленное мычание и металлический привкус.

Свободной рукой крепче обхватив талию сына, Трандуил сильнее придавил того к кровати, все еще ощущая острую боль в языке, и начал движение пальцами. Он сходил с ума от непокорности Леголаса, от обжигающей тесноты внутри, мечтая услышать крик, который в скором времени сорвётся с уст сына.

В нетерпении Король Лихолесья подхватил руками одну ногу Леголаса, небрежно закидывая её себе на плечо. С дикой похотью в глазах, Трандуил приставил сочащуюся, пульсирующую головку члена к раскрытому бархатному кольцу... Стремительный, безжалостный толчок и позвоночник пронзает огненная боль. С губ Трандуила слетает сдавленный стон, а изо рта Леголаса - немой крик.

 _Почему так больно?.. Невыносимо, отец! Зачем?.._ Разве не видишь, как больно?! Существование отходит на второй план, оставляя место только этим ужасным мукам, которые выжигают внутренности, обездвиживают конечности...

Трандуилу плевать на боль сына. Он лишь с бешеным темпом вбивается, кажется, все глубже и глубже, в тело Леголаса. Его пальцы оставляют бордовые, почти синие следы на белоснежных бедрах, зубы впиваются в хрупкую ключицу, прокусывая кожу до крови.

Грубые, резкие толчки, пальцы, мнущие покрывало, ни грамма удовольствия. Слезы прочерчивают дорожки по щекам, с губ слетают громкие крики. Боль разливается по телу, а перед глазами всё темнеет. Последний толчок и Трандуил замирает, опираясь на подрагивающие руки. Леголас чувствует семя отца глубоко в себе и ему хочется закончить всё это раз и навсегда. Никто о нем не будет скорбеть.

Выйдя из Леголаса, Трандуил лёг рядом. В голове пусто, а осознание того, что он только что сделал - медленно просачивалось в его сознание. Из раздумываний Владыку вывел тихий стон Леголаса, который, не устояв на дрожащих ногах, осел на кровать.  
\- Уходи, - отрешенно выпалил Трандуил, поворачиваясь к сыну спиной.

_Уходить? Он уйдет... Уйдет навсегда, оставив всё в прошлом._


	3. Chapter 3

Война – страшная вещь. Повсюду холодные тела тех, кого я знал и тех, кого видел лишь мельком, глаза которых безжизненно устремлены в небо. Сегодня погибло слишком много воинов и обычных людей, которые в своей жизни впервые держали оружие. 

Странно, но на поле боя я не чувствовал никакого страха и, что самое удивительное, не боялся того, что паду от руки омерзительного орка. Были лишь внутреннее спокойствие, чистый разум, и что-то, что заставляло бороться за свою жизнь. Нет, я прекрасно осознавал, чем это может быть, но признаться всё равно не могу.

После того инцидента я ушёл… я убежал, твердя себе, что никогда больше не вернусь. Прошло всего несколько дней, как моё сердце вновь захотело очутиться в родном доме, увидеть своего _отца_. Могу ли я его сейчас так называть? Не знаю, всё так запутанно. Тогда я себе постоянно повторял, что ушёл с Тауриэль, что именно она та, кто мне поможет. Как же я ошибался!

Всё, о чём я когда-то мечтал, исчезло, превратилось в прах, когда я увидел Тауриэль, которая оплакивала смерть одного из гномов. Племянник Короля Под Горой… Он тоже пал в бою. Кили, вроде бы так… Не важно! Сегодня я увидел собственными глазами, что такое по-настоящему любить и в сердце вспыхнула какая-то… ревность? Да, она. Почему я не достоин такой же любви от НЕГО?! Мне что, тоже умереть?!

Безумные мысли нередко посещали мою голову, но я гнал их от себя. «Нужно быть сильным», - повторял каждый день про себя. Непонимание и злоба прочно поселились в моём сердце и, по-моему, искоренить их уже ничто не сможет. 

Сейчас, стоя на Вороньей высоте, я не мог определиться: вернуться домой или же прекратить всё раз и навсегда. Многие, будь они на моём месте, не подвергались бы сомнениям, и сразу ушли бы как можно дальше, но в моём сердце до сих пор цветёт любовь. Глупо, очень глупо с моей стороны… Быть изнасилованным собственным _отцом_ и продолжать к нему тянуться, продолжать любить всем сердцем и не держать обиды. Ненормальный! Эльфы не должны идти на поводу у собственных чувств, но я не могу.

Уже собираясь покинуть это место, я слышу тихие шаги и замираю на месте. Сердце бешено колотится, дыхание сбивается… Я знаю, кто это, мне даже не нужно видеть его, чтобы начинать нервничать. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь взять себя в руки. Зря я это сделал… Память подкидывает воспоминания той ночи: мои жалобные мольбы остановится и смех _отца_. В горле появляется ком, и я резко распахиваю глаза, встречаясь с его… Столько нескрываемой боли, столько раскаяния. _Отец,_ неужели… неужели всё это на самом деле? Неужели ты не обманываешь меня вновь? 

Не могу долго смотреть в эти глаза, не могу я так быстро изменить своё мнение. Даже становится всё равно на то, что было до. Что же ты со мной сделал, _отец_? Кем я из-за тебя стал?! Отвожу глаза в сторону, боясь того, что ты там увидишь. 

Разрушаю все мосты, что были между нами, не хочу, чтобы всё возвращалось на круги своя. Я знаю, что ты, несмотря на то, что не скрываешь своих чувств, никогда не станешь извиняться и даже не скажешь ни слова, дабы вернуть меня домой. А ничего этого и не надо, меня уже ничто не переубедит.  
\- Леголас…

Начинаешь ты, но обрываешь себя на полуслове, как будто боясь ещё больше меня испугать. Поздно, _отец_. Я уже ничего не боюсь, даже тебя. Удивительно, но на протяжении всей жизни я боялся тебя, страх съедал меня заживо, а сейчас всё изменилось. Надеюсь, что к лучшему.  
\- Я не вернусь домой.

И это мой голос? Такой мёртвый и безэмоциональный, так похож на твой. Я медленно превращаюсь в тебя, _отец_ … Ты с непониманием смотришь на меня, как будто ожидая, что я где-то соврал тебе вновь. Нет, не в этот раз. Сейчас мне нет смысла врать тебе, рассчитывая на то, что ты сам меня отпустишь.  
\- Хорошо. Только…

Но дальше я не слушаю, не могу. В твоём голосе опять ничего нет. Холодность и безразличие, хотя глаза показывают тебя настоящего. Ты ещё что-то говоришь про Странника, чтобы я шёл в Ривенделл. Неужто ты и сам не хочешь меня видеть? Неужели ты раскаиваешься на самом деле, _Ada_? 

Киваю головой и разворачиваюсь, намереваясь уйти, но что-то внутри противится. Голос внутри шепчет, что я не должен так уходить, что я вообще не должен покидать отца, но разум твердит об обратном.  
\- Леголас.

Окликаешь меня, и я останавливаюсь. Ожидал? Надеялся! И не подвёл ты меня. Мне кажется, что ты вновь начинаешь понимать меня, но не стоит жить заблуждениями. Поворачиваюсь к тебе лишь боком, давая понять, что я не намерен оставаться надолго. Или он уйдёт, или я – выбор очевиден.  
\- Мама любила тебя.

Хмурю брови и смотрю на тебя. Я не понимаю, зачем сейчас это было сказано, зачем ты вспомнил про маму. Вглядываюсь в твоё лицо, пытаясь отгадать эту загадку. Как же ты изменился, _Ada_. В твоих глазах нет той былой жестокости и безразличия ко мне, сейчас только раскаяние и боль. Неужели ты понял, каково мне было? Но уже поздно, _отец_ , ничего не изменишь. 

Ты прикладываешь свою руку к сердцу и склоняешь голову. Отпускаешь, считаешь, что так будет лучше… По крайней мере, так будет правильней. Повторяю твоё движение и, развернувшись, ухожу, чувствуя, как предательски сжимается сердце. В голове всплывает его последняя фраза, которая тут же проясняется. Всё не так просто, ты всё ещё любишь меня, _отец_. Смотрю себе под ноги и счастливо улыбаюсь, прекрасно понимая, что это только начало нашего с ним пути. Надежда есть, ты сам это прекрасно ощущаешь и видишь. _Я скоро вернусь домой, лишь дождись, Ada…_


End file.
